beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Madoka Amano
is one of the main protoganists in the Metal Saga. She is the daughter of the manager (her father) that owns the Beyblade Shop, the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan in Big Bang Bladers and is on a quest to find the Legend Bladers to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world with Gingka and Co. and although she is part of the team, she does not own a Beyblade nor does she battle. Personality Madoka is about 13-14 years old and she is usually portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and her friends. She is a beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she does not battle much with her bey, she is very passionate about beyblade and often just watches the matches and often trying to stop a Beyblader if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged such as when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking an all-nighter - to fix it. She is also shown great cook as shown when she bakes a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and when Gingka comments that she taught him how to cook fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends especially Ginga , who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's base trying to deafeat them. She cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the beyblade from afar and create simulations of a Bey battle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. She also happens to be the best beyblade mechanic. Madoka's kind and generous (sometimes even charming) attitude has won over everyone's hearts. (Many even have special feelings for her.) History Equipment She has a touch screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing lots of beyblades especially Ginga's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It appears to be [[Dark Gasher 145S|'Mad Cancer 125F']]. Quotes *"You get me...?" *"You still with me...?" *''"Do you follow."'' *''"You follow."'' Voice Actors Japanese Voice *Kei Shindou English Voice *Barbara Mamabolo Trivia *She isn't in the manga version of Metal Fight Beyblade. *Madoka, Mei Mei and Dora's face designs all look similar. *Despite only knowing Gingka since episode 2 she is probably his best female friend, which is probably because she is the 1st girl Gingka has come in direct contact with. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Madoka.jpg Madoka_Computer.png Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei 20.jpg|Madoka and Tsubasa. madoka1.jpeg madoka2.jpeg madoka3.jpeg Beyblade: Metal Masters Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Madoka searching info. Opening2.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and the others in the Japanese Opening. Movie17.PNG|Madoka in the movie. Category:Female Characters Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy